


A Date With Destiny

by brokenvhs



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenvhs/pseuds/brokenvhs
Summary: Amity finally tells Luz how she feels about her and the beginnings of a new relationship ensue
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 16
Kudos: 214





	1. A Big Confession

It was getting near the end of the day, and Willow and Gus were about to make their way back home from hanging out with Luz and Amity. 

“Thanks for spell practice Luz,” said Willow. “I feel like we’re ready for the test now.”

Luz waved her hand smiling.

“Don’t mention it! See you guys tomorrow!”

Amity came to the door to wave them goodbye. It seems that the hard feelings between her and Willow had really become a newfound friendship.

But it also seems that some of the uneasiness after escaping Emperor Belos has mostly passed. There was still the chance of something to break the peace, but for now, it seemed like things were going back to normal. Or at least what was normal for the Boiling Isles. 

Amity was now off the crutches and able to move around like normal, which helped her to get back into the groove of working on creating better abominations. But she's also been visiting Luz much more now that her leg was healed. 

She thought that seeing her more would make her less flustered, but in its place, there seemed to be a different kind of anxiety. She's been thinking of a way to tell Luz who she really feels about her, but it never seemed to be the right moment. Or she never had the right words at the moment. 

But she decided that today was going to be the day.

“Hey Amity, you okay?” said Luz.

Amity realized her mind was starting to trail off and that she was still standing at the door even though Luz was now sitting on the couch. She spun around, trying her best not to act strange but failing amazingly. 

“What, yeah no I’m great!”

Luz looked suspicious at first but then she just smiled.

“Got something on your mind?”

Amity stiffened. Luz was on to her, she just knew it. She had no real evidence for it, but she just knew it.

“Well…… more like someone, I guess?”

Luz’s eyes widened in interest. Her smile turned into a smirk as she tapped her fingers in a slightly mischievous fashion.

“Ooooooooo, you don’t say? Let me guess, is it a crush?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

Amity made her way over to the couch and sat herself down. Luz inched herself closer to Amity, interested to get the details. 

“So, who is this mystery crush you have? Is it someone cool?”

“Well, she's cool to me…”

Luz was now fixated, listening intently to her. It was nerve-wracking to Amity, she didn’t want to mess this up and how close Luz was to her felt like being looked at under a microscope. 

There was a brief silence, but comfortable silence. Luz nodded, letting her know to continue describing this “mystery girl”.

“Well, she's someone who helped me in a lot of ways. She's someone who really helped me to become a better person than I was before I met her. I didn’t really like her at first but she's really won me over. She's kind, outgoing, braver than I’ll probably ever be.” Amity chuckled lightly. “She can also be a bit silly sometimes.”

Luz still kept the same face, still waiting for a name she might recognize. Amity’s anxiety grew, it was obvious she would have to be a bit more direct in her description.

“Well, um…. She has brown hair, brown eyes. She's always wearing a hoodie with cat ears. Um…..she has white shoes.”

Luz was still smiling blankly. Amity was trying everything she could to keep together but it was no use. 

“Luz, it's YOU!!!” she yelled while throwing her hands up in astonishment.

Luz just sat there for a few seconds with the same expression on her face, but then it changed to quick realization in a flash.

“Wait, you mean ME?”

It took a while for Amity to react too, mostly out of sheer disbelief at how oblivious Luz was. A part of her thought to reconsider these feelings, that is until she saw her goofy surprised face. 

“Yes, of course, I mean you!”

Luz’s eyes widened again. Amity wasn’t sure if she was excited or just didn’t know to feel. For once it was hard to tell. There was a long silence between the two. Amity started to get worried that she went too far, but then Luz finally spoke.

“No ones ever had a crush on me before….”

Amity didn’t know if that was a rejection or not. She just sat there unsure of what to say.

“Look, I'm sorry,” Amity said softly. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Just… forget I ever said anythi-”

Just then, Luz gave Amity a surprise hug. It was a tighter hug than usual. It still wasn’t a confirmation, but it was starting to put Amity at ease. 

“How do you expect me to forget that?”

“Wait, so you're not weirded out at all?”

Luz finally pulled away to face Amity. She giggled at how surprised her response was. 

“Of course not! I mean, I’ve sort of admired you for a while, not just because you're a great witch but…. because you seemed like a really cool person. Why do you think I was always trying to be your friend even though you kept being so grouchy?”

Now it was Amity’s turn to be truly shocked. She thought there might have be some hesitation in how Luz handled this, she even feared the possibility of rejection. But in typical Luz fashion, there wasn’t even time for second thoughts. That was how she knew her feelings were genuine. 

Amity’s shock quickly turned into a giddy, joyful energy. An energy that she would not be caught dead with her old friends. It felt like letting go of a tremendous weight off her shoulders. She began to laugh for a while but then took a quick breath.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting to tell you that…..”

“Have you really been that afraid to tell me?”

“I don’t know, I was just scared that you wouldn’t feel the same way. We’ve just been good friends for a while now and I didn’t want to ruin that….”

Amity’s face became serious again, but it didn’t last long as Luz reached out placing a palm on top of her hand. Her smile was practically disarming as if it took away any bad thoughts that plagued Amity’s mind and replaced it with this fuzzy feeling.

“You're not ruining anything. And you’ve been a great friend to me, but you don’t have to hide that from me anymore.”

Amity smiled again, feeling the relief come back again. And it gave her the courage to ask the next big question.

“Well, would...you want to hang out after school?”

Just then, Luz’s sly smirk returned in full force. 

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

“.......Yes, that is exactly what I am asking you.”

And like clockwork Luz had the sudden realization just a little bit too late, with her smirk changing into surprise.

“Oh…...well then yes, I’d love to!”

They both laughed at the whole exchange. All of the uncertainty in Amity had faded away, it seemed that this might actually work out. There was still some hurdles for the future, what would her parents think about her being with a human. But that didn’t matter now. 

She had always thought that Luz was unbelievably oblivious, she tried to drop hints but it seemed like she just had to be direct to get to her. But then she also realized how oblivious she was, to think that Luz wouldn’t accept her feelings.

\---------------------------------------------

It was almost dark out, which meant it was time for Amity to head back home. She waved back to Luz as she walked out the door with a calm smile.

“See you tomorrow…” Amity said warmly.

“Same to you!”

They both waved to each other for a brief moment before Luz finally closed the door. Luckily Hooty was asleep so Amity avoided a possible pestering.

She took a deep breath. An immense warm feeling rested in her chest. The feeling was hard to contain as she did a little jump, her heart racing faster than before. It was like her whole body was overwhelmed with relief and excitement. But a twinge of panic came to her as something crossed her mind.

_“I’ve never been on a date before. How does dating work? What should I do?”_

But little did she know, Luz was panicking even more on the other side of that door.


	2. Dating Advice from the Owl Lady

A feeling came over Luz as she closed the door, a feeling she remembered having before going to Grom. What was uneasiness quickly turned into panic. This kind of fear was more reserved for life-threatening situations, but it still showed itself here. She began to pace around the room.

The door opened again as Eda walked in, carrying a bag filled with loot. She brought it to the table in front of the couch, not noticing Luz pacing. She sifted through loose pieces of gold and random bits of magical gadgets. 

“Alright, let's see if there's any good finds in he-” Eda stopped when she noticed Luz pacing, seeming a bit more out of her element than she usually is. “You good over there Luz?”

Luz snapped out of her trance, darting her vision in Eda’s direction. She started nervously twiddling her thumbs.

“What, no I’m fine! Everything’s great, why do you ask?”

Eda narrowed her eyes. She took a good look at her, giving off a mostly unconvinced expression.

“Don’t play dumb with me kid,” said Eda. “Don’t think I don’t know when somethings bothering you. So what is it? Need me to terrorize some bullies?”

“What?! No, it's nothing like that…”

Luz sighed as her anxiety seemed to grow. Eda realized that joking around wasn’t going to help the situation. She patted the spot next to her on the couch and Luz took a seat. As she sat down, Eda roughed up her hair a little.

“So then what's on your mind?”

Luz pouted a little as she continued to fidget, trying to find the right words.

“So… I may or may not be going on a date with someone….”

“Is it Amity?”

“Yeah, it's Ami-” a look of confusion came across Luz’s face. “Wait, how did you know that?”

Eda nonchalantly pulled out a crumpled, torn up piece of paper and handed it to Luz. The paper was pink and it read “Luz, will you go to Grom with me? -Amity”. After reading it, her mouth was agape.

“WHERE DID YOU FIND THIS!?!”

“.....On the ground.”

Luz hid her face in her hands, trying to contain her embarrassment. 

“I would have said something earlier, but I felt it would be better for her to tell you how she feels rather than me. Also its hilarious to see how bad she is at dropping hints.”

Luz pouted again while giving Eda an annoyed glare.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.”

Luz let out a long sigh as she leaned back on the couch, looking up to the ceiling. 

“I can’t believe how clueless I am,” Luz whispered to herself. “I’ve never been on a date, what do people even do on them?”

“I think it's not so much as what you do but more how you do it that matters.”

A ponderous look came over Luz’s face.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well, being a somewhat old witch I’ve been on my fair share of dates. Most of them were terrible, but one thing I found that always helps is that regardless of what you have planned for the date. Try to be considerate of the other person. I mean, you are going on a date for a reason.”

Luz nodded inquisitively, taking in Eda’s supposedly experienced advice. While it didn’t help her come up with an idea for the date, it gave her a better idea of how to approach it. She slumped her head back in exhaustion.

“But what if I mess something up, or just act weird?”

“Luz,” said Eda with a bit more comforting tone. “You like this girl right?”

Luz replied with a confident nod.

“And this girl likes you, right?”

She nodded again.

“Then you don’t need to worry. As long as she likes you for the way you are, you’ve got nothing to worry about. You’ll be fine. I promise.”

Luz composed herself, taking a deep breath. She smiled again, with a tinge of uncertainty still behind it.

“Thanks, Eda.”

She hugged her in her usual surprise hug technique. Eda smiled, patting her back.

“I know you’ll do great. Heck, with the moves you pulled on Grom Night I’m practically certain of it.”

Luz’s confidence seemed to slowly return. Her initial fear began to slowly turn into excitement. Rather than fearing what could go wrong, she started to think of how much fun tomorrow night was going to be. Now ideas started to flow through her mind, what could be a fun way to have a first date. Then she had an idea.

“I have an idea!” 

Luz darted over to a pile of paper on the floor. She grabbed a nearby pencil and started sketching. 

Just then, Lilith and King walked into the room. Lilith noticed Luz sketching and looked confused while King joined alongside her, sketching stick figures.

“I thought spell practice was over for today,” said Lilith with a yawn. 

“It is, Luz is just making some plans for a date.”

“Wait!” yelled King as he stopped drawing. “For real!? Who is it with? Actually no, that doesn’t matter. Whoever it is, their gonna have an awesome time. I just know it!”

Luz tilted her head to the side playfully.

“Aw shucks.”

“Tell me one thing,” said King. “Does your date involve demon summoning by any chance? If it doesn’t, it really should.”

Eda came over and poked King on the nose. He scrambled on the floor as he started to slip on the paper.

“I think that's enough questions for today,” said Eda crossing her arms.

“Well, I can definitely say I’m surprised,” said Lilith, attempting to be caring. 

Eda gave her an unimpressed glare as Lilith shrugged off the whole thing. As Lilith made her way back up the stairs, Eda decided to sit with King and Luz. 

“Alright kid, let's see what you’ve got.”

“Yeah, let's see it!”

Another feeling of comfort came to Luz, knowing she has friends and family who have her back. Even if it's for something small like preparing for a first date. She started to lay out her papers.

“Alright, here's my idea…..”


	3. A Little Help From My Friends

The bell rang, with all the students in Hexside now making their way to their next class. Luz was heading to her class on Abominations. Willow and Gus found her on the way out as they waved hello. 

“Hey Luz,” said Willow. “How's it going?”

“It's going great!” she said, almost gliding along the floor with her shoes

Willow and Gus looked at each other, somewhat surprised. There seemed to be an unusual spring in Luz’s step. She was always chipper, but not like this.

“Um, Luz,” said Gus slowly, trying to find the right words. “Is something…..going on?”

“You seem…..different today.”

Luz shrugged slyly while walking backwards.

“Oh well, I may or may not have some big plans for today.”

Now they were both extremely confused, raising an eyebrow at the same time.

“......Like?” said Willow leaning in.

“Like...I might be ‘seeing’ someone later today.”

The confusion on their faces disappeared immediately after she said that.

“Oh are you seeing Amity later?” said Gus nonchalantly.

“Yes, I a-” Once again it was time for Luz to be confused. “Wait, how did you know that?”

“To be honest she was never very subtle about it,” said Willow just as nonchalantly. “When we found out what was going on we tried helping her with coming out when she was still super nervous about it. So I guess that means she finally confessed to you, right?”

“YOU GUYS KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME!?”

“What? We promised we wouldn’t tell.”

Luz was starting to lose confidence again, but she quickly reminded herself of her plan. She composed herself, smiling.

“I understand. What matters now is that I’ve got some fun stuff planned for us tonight!”

“That's great!” said Gus. “I’m really happy for you two.”

“Same here!” said Willow. “Honestly ever since you came here, you’ve really been a good influence on her. I haven’t seen Amity this happy since pre-school. Your probably the best thing that's happened to her in a while.”

Luz’s smile widened. When she was in the human world she never heard anyone say something like that about her. And she never could have anticipated how much she helped Amity open up, helping her become someone closer to who she really was. 

Just then the bell rang, Luz was going to be late if she didn’t start making her way to Abominations class. 

“Well I’ve gotta run, I’ll see you guys later!”

“Good luck!” they both said as they started to walk down the hall.

\------------------------------------------

Luz burst through the doors of the classroom. She glanced in the direction of her usual seat to see Amity waiting there. Panic set in for a little bit, but she shrugged it off as she walked over. Amity turned her head to see Luz, she lit up instantly. Luz finally took her seat next to hers.

The class was beginning as the teacher started writing the day’s lesson on the chalkboard. Luz drifted her attention away from the board to Amity. She nudged her slightly.

“Are you excited about tonight?” 

“I am,” said Amity warmly. 

She was excited but more than anything she was happy and relieved that Luz was so enthusiastic about it. It was nice to know all the anxiety of rejection had fully passed, now it was time for the fun parts of love.

“I can meet you over at your place.”

“Well, I mean I don’t mind walking to your place if it's easier.”

“No, I want to. I’d rather you not meet my parents on our first date.”

Luz didn’t really know how to take that bit of information. She never really asked much about her parents before, but from what she remembers when she saw some of her memories there was tension between them. A kind of tension that never should be between a parent and a child. It bothered her the more she thought about it, but right now it was better not to dwell on it. That would be a conversation for another time. 

Luz thought of something to change the subject. She slowly let go of a mischievous smirk.

“By the way, Willow and Gus told me about their little pep talk.”

Suddenly Amity blushed in embarrassment. 

“They told you!?” Amity said quietly.

“Yeah! I’m still surprised how long it took you to actually tell me. We could have been doing a lot more of these if you told me sooner.”

Luz’s smirk disappeared when she saw Amity slightly disheartened at the comment. 

“Yeah…”

It seemed that Amity was starting to trail off in thought, about what could have been if she had the courage to speak up sooner. Luz noticed this, feeling like changing the subject only made it worse. She put her hand on Amity’s shoulder. 

“At least we’re starting now.”

Amity smiled back at Luz, it was a simple point but it gave her greater comfort than she might realize. 

The teacher started to speak, pointing at the chalkboard with a somewhat crude drawing of an Abomination. The rest of the class settled down somewhat. But as the teacher continued, Amity leaned in closer to Luz.

“Is six a good time?” she whispered.

Luz chuckled quietly.

“Of course it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter might take a little longer than the other few ive written, so it might take a while or i might break it up a little. but it might also come out sooner than i think, so who knows. hope you guys are enjoying this story so far


	4. What I Really Wanted

Time was inching closer to six. Luz was starting to scramble to finish preparations. In a small basket, there were numerous sandwiches (made from Boiling Isles foods that she still didn’t know what they were except that they were safe for human consumption). Next to it was a thermos, filled with a red kind of drink that she at least knew wasn’t apple blood, but tasted similar to apple juice. 

The only thing missing was a blanket. In Luz’s mind, it had to be a checkered pattern blanket if it was going to a real picnic date, but everyone that she found had strange patterns instead. She was searching all over the house for something that looked somewhat ordinary, but to no avail. The most average pattern she could find was a repeated pattern of flaming eyeballs. Eda watched as she was observing the pattern, wincing at the design. Luz turned around to face Eda.

“Do you have any blankets that look more..,” she paused for a moment. “Normal?”

Eda stared blankly.

“Describe normal to me in human terms.”

Luz didn’t consider that this was probably a pretty normal design for the Boiling Isles, but it was still hard not to be taken aback by it. She draped the blanket over her shoulder and picked up the basket. 

“Alright, I think I’m ready!”

“Wait just a minute!” an anonymous voice shouted.

King scurried into the room. He started to scratch his chin inquisitively as he observed Luz.

“Before you go I need to do a quick quality check. Alright so, a basket full of sandwiches?”

Luz opened up the basket to reveal the freshly made sandwiches.

“Check.”

“A drink?”

Luz pulled out the thermos from inside the basket.

“Check!”

“A blanket for the basket and accompanying drink?”

“Check!”

“Alright, last thing. A one hundred percent certified cool girl?”

Just then, Luz and King did a quick finger gun action.

“Double check!”

“Alright, your good to go!” said King doing an enthusiastic double thumbs up. 

Luz smiled, but there was still some panic in the back of her mind about how it’ll go. But regardless, it helped to know she had family and friends who had her back. 

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Panic revved up again, but Luz was able to hold it in as she walked to the door. She opened the door to find Amity on the other side. She was surprised to see that she was just as nervous as Luz was. But a lot of the initial nervousness subsided. 

“Hey Luz” said Amity with a shy smile. 

“Hey Amity” said Luz with a slightly silly but sincere grin. 

After a moment, Amity took notice of everything that Luz was carrying.

“Wow, you really went all out for tonight.”

“Well why wouldn’t I? It's a special night!”

Amity hid her face as she blushed at the comment, but trying to hide it just made it more obvious to Luz. Eventually, Amity turned back to face Luz, accepting the embarrassment with open arms.

“So, where we heading?”

“Oh!” said Luz as she pointed near the forest behind the house. “It’s not too far away, I’ll show you!”

They started walking before Luz turned to wave goodbye to Eda. She waved back.

“Have fun you two!” said Eda. “And Amity?”

Eda pointed at her stopping her dead in her tracks.

“Try not to break my kid’s heart, alright?”

Eda gave a joking smirk. Amity chuckled at the request but answered with a nod. Eda then gave her last wave before going back inside. 

Amity stood there for a second before she felt Luz grab onto her hand. She turned to face Luz, looking at her with an enthusiastic smile.

“You ready to go?” asked Luz.

“Absolutely.”

\----------------------------

Luz and Amity were reaching the ends of the wooded area. The path somehow seemed familiar to Amity. It was like she was here before. But once they finally stepped out of the woods, she realized why. 

It was an open spot near the cliffs. The cliff surveyed the ocean of strange purple liquid. The sun was almost beginning to set, but even though the time was different it was still obvious. This was where Luz and Amity fought side by side for Grom Night. This spot wasn’t just chosen for its view. It meant something more than that. 

Luz found a spot, a safe distance from the cliff’s edge but also close enough to see the ocean. She draped the weirdly patterned blanket on the ground and placed the basket in the middle. She patted the space next to her, an invitation for Amity to sit with her. She sat down, not realizing the massive smile on her face. 

Luz opened up the basket, which was filled to the brim with sandwiches. She handed one to Amity. As she took her first bite, Luz was slightly nervous about the quality of it. She was still uncertain about how something that more resembled human food for someone that never lived in the human world. But her worries dissipated as Amity’s eyes lit with curiosity and delight.

“This tastes great, but I would have never have thought of this combination.”

Luz shrugged, a little bit of joking pride in the gesture.

“Well for me it tastes like a PB&J, though I’m not sure what the ingredients are supposed to be...”

Amity would have questioned what a PB&J was, but she was too busy being transfixed by the taste of this imitation. Luz laughed as Amity became more mystified with the food, it was nice to see how quickly the initial nervousness had worn off between the two of them. 

“I’m really glad we’re doing this,” said Luz.

“Yeah,” said Amity as she looked over at the horizon. “Me too.”

They shared a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the food and looked over the ocean. For once, there seemed to be a peaceful air to the Boiling Isles. But during this moment of quiet, Amity noticed that her hand was close to Luz’s. At first, she was nervous that she might notice, but for once it crossed her mind that maybe she would want her to notice. She slyly moved her hand on top of Luz’s hand while she was still looking away. Amity thought she would turn her head, but instead, she grasped her hand firmly. 

Amity stared at Luz. She would usually turn away by now, but without the worry of embarrassment, she could enjoy the moment. 

“Thank you, for everything.”

Luz finally turned her head around. Her face suddenly changed, a worried expression as she noticed Amity was close to tears. She turned to face her, trying to comfort her.

“Hey, hey, its okay….” said Luz as she gave her a hug.

Just as Luz said that Amity started to chuckle between light sniffles. She wasn’t sure what was going on.

“I’m not crying because I’m sad, I…” Amity paused for a moment. “I just haven’t felt this happy in a long time.” 

Amity wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

“I guess I’ve just been so focused on making it to the top that I forgot why I was even doing it in the first place. Now the more I think about it, it wasn’t what I really wanted. It was just what my parents wanted.”

She focused herself back on Luz, holding her hand. 

“I never really got the chance to decide for myself. I guess I needed to think about what I really wanted. And that's when I met you.”

Luz became wide-eyed and awestruck. She felt a swelling feeling in her chest, she was starting to cry too. But her tears weren’t as majestic as Amity’s. She noticed Amity getting worried, but she smiled.

“It’s ok! These are happy tears too!”

They both laughed, trying to compose themselves from the sudden emotional wave. After a moment, they went back to the sandwiches. But in between bites, Luz decided to ask a question. 

“Do you ever feel….sad when you're at home?”

Luz couldn’t think of a better way to phrase it, but it seemed that Amity got what she was asking.

“....A lot. Sometimes I wonder how I would be if I had different parents. Parents who cared more about what I wanted, rather than some stupid family-name business. I….I always felt more like family when I was with you guys at school.” 

Luz didn’t know how to answer at first, but after a moment of silence, she knew what to say.

“You know, you're always welcome at my place if things get rough.”

Amity smiled, knowing how much Luz really cares. 

“Thank you, Luz.”

“And if you don’t want to stay, can you at least let me walk you home?” 

“Oh, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Just then Luz pouted, crossing her arms.

“But I want to…”

Amity laughed at the response but eventually nodded. 

After a moment of settling down, the sun was beginning to set. Amity pulled out a new Azura book. They were already half way through it and they decided now would be a good place to continue. They lied down with the book between them.

“Now what page were we on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more chapter after this one


	5. Goodnight

Night had finally come over the Boiling Isles. Luz and Amity were walking through the marketplace, making their way over to the home of the Blight family. The crowds weren’t as hectic during this time, save for the occasional enthusiastic shop owner. After a while, they were leaving the marketplace and heading uptown. The homes still looked strange and surreal to Luz, but there was a more dignified air to their architecture.

They came to a large house that was painted in a mint green color. Luz noticed something familiar about the shade of the house that she couldn’t exactly pinpoint. She looked at Amity’s bright green hair. Then she thought about the green hair on the other Blight siblings. But eventually, she decided there wasn’t any correlation there. 

“Your house looks pretty fancy!”

“Yeah…” said Amity, slightly disheartened. “But it's not as nice as your place.”

Luz smiled at the compliment as they approached the door. They stopped in front of it, not sure what to say next. Luz scratched the back of her head nervously, trying to find a way to say goodbye.

“I had a really good time tonight,” said Amity.

Luz nodded with excitement.

“Me too!”

They slowly went back to silence. It still didn’t feel like a proper goodbye. Luz raised her hand slightly.

“If you want, we could do this more often….” 

Amity seemed surprised at first, but then she let go with a sincere smile. She took a step closer to Luz, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Luz’s eyes widened. Amity came back to face her, still smiling.

“I’d like that a lot.”

Luz didn’t realize she was blushing, she was still somewhat in shock. But she responded with a quick nod. 

Amity made her way to the door, opening it slightly before turning around. She waved to Luz.

“See you tomorrow…”

“S-Same to you!”

Amity chuckled softly at the stutter.

“Goodnight.”

Amity closed the door. Luz stood there, still staring at the spot where Amity was.

“....Goodnight.”

She touched the cheek that Amity kissed, still dealing with the fluttering feeling in her chest. She smiled as she turned around and made her way out of the uptown area. After a moment, she started to shake with excitement and did a little fist bump.

It seemed like a successful first date.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Some of that excited feeling still resided in Luz as she approached the door to the Owl House. But as she opened the door, she saw a strange sight. A chalkboard with a bunch of strange categories and numbers written on it while Eda and King huddled in front of it looking at pieces of gold. At the top of the board read “Date Bets”. 

Eda and King turned around after a moment of realizing that Luz had just walked in. 

“Luz!” King shouted.

“So, how did it go?” asked Eda. 

Luz was a little overwhelmed for a second. She blinked and shook her head to bring her focus back to Eda’s question.

“Oh, it went well. She said she had a good time…”

“Mmmhm, yes go on,” said Eda as she drew a checkmark on the board.

“She liked the sandwiches, we had a little heart to heart at the cliffside….”

“Perfect, perfect.”

Eda drew another point. 

“I walked her home, and we agreed to go on another date…”

“Fantastic!”

King drew a point this time. 

“Oh, yeah, she also gave me a little kiss on the cheek!”

King wrote three more points. He grabbed the pile of gold on the floor.

“I guess this means I win! In your face Lilith!” he proclaimed as he was starting to drop some of the gold on the ground. “Oh, by the way congratulations Luz!”

He made his way over to the couch, admiring his new pile of loot. Luz looked to Eda with confusion.

“What just happened?”

“Oh, Lilith said she didn’t think your date was going to go well and we made a bet that it was going to be great. We kind of went a little overboard after that.”

Luz was still a little confused, but she shrugged it off.

“But really kid, I’m happy for you two. You seem good for each other.”

She shuffled Luz’s hair again.

“Thanks, Eda” said Luz with a smile. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Luz’s room was dark after she turned off her last light spell. She decided she should try to sleep now, considering how late it was. But it was still hard to sleep. Luz was still overcome with that giddy feeling she had right after she said goodbye to Amity. 

She wished she could tell someone about it, this wonderful feeling she was experiencing. It was something that couldn’t wait, even though everyone was probably asleep by now. But she knew someone who would listen to her, even at this hour. 

She took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts, clicking on one named “Mama”. She begins a text.

_ “Mama, I just had my first date today. It was with a friend at camp. I think you’d like her…..” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed reading this!


End file.
